


From: (Unknown Number)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita somehow convinces Yahaba to give him his phone number, and even more mysteriously they spend the rest of the year texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From: (Unknown Number)

**Author's Note:**

> two things: one, no you did not miss something i just headcanon yahaba has a younger sister. two, i cannot believe i seriously wrote a fic that is nothing but text messages, who lets me do things, why do you people let me do things
> 
> shout out to kara for talking ennoyaha with me all the time which enabled me to use our conversations as the basis for half this fic and then i totally forgot to tell her WHOOPS

From: (Unknown Number)  
Here’s my number, you pushy condescending asshole.

Sent  
Thanks. What kind of name should I save it under, I wonder. I can’t decide between “For A Good Time Call” and “Handsy Jackass,” what do you like best?

From: Rival Captain  
I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU

Sent  
I know.

-

From: Rival Captain  
What the hell were you doing!! (-`д´-) I toldd you no hickies!!!!!

Sent  
I gave you one? Oops.

From: Rival Captain  
My team is giving me shit about it!!!!!! ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

Sent  
I didn’t know you liked emoji.

From: Rival Captain  
SHUT UP AND APOLOGIZE

Sent  
But I can’t do both at once?

From: Whiny Baby  
Apologize!!!!!

Sent  
Well, you really enjoyed it at the time...

From: Whiny Baby  
ENNOSHITA

Sent  
Hm?

From: Whiny Baby  
I haaaaaaaaaate you

Sent  
So I’ve heard.

-

Sent  
Hey, I think something of yours got mixed in with my things yesterday.

From: Whiny Baby  
What is it?

Sent  
A charm. It looks handmade.

From: Whiny Baby  
(☍д⁰) Is it green??

Sent  
Yeah, with a yellow tassel.

From: Whiny Baby  
Shit! My sister’s going to be pissed I lost that. ヾ(;ﾟДﾟ;)ｼ Hold on to it for me, I’m gonna come get it

Sent  
Is she going to notice in the next few days? I’ll give it back to you when we go over to Seijou for that practice match.

From: Rival Captain  
Ahhhhh that’s a good idea!!!!!!

Sent  
I’ll text you when we’re on the bus.

From: Rival Captain  
Thanks!!

-

Sent  
You’re going to have to learn to share food some day.

Sent  
Are you still giving me the cold shoulder? That’s silly.

Sent  
There was only a bite left.

Sent  
Yahaba?

From: Food Hoarder  
(*￣m￣)

Sent  
Finally lured you out of hiding, huh.

From: Food Hoarder  
┌П┐(►˛◄’!)

Sent  
Hahahaha

From: Food Hoarder  
Don’t eat my food again

Sent  
You said you were full.

From: Food Hoarder  
I’m warning you!!!

Sent  
You were just going to throw it away.

From: Food Hoarder  
That’s besides the point

Sent  
So you were just going to eat it to spite me, huh.

From: Food Hoarder  
Yes!!!!!!!!

Sent  
Mature.

From: Food Hoarder  
(╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ) ╬ﾟ

-

From: Yahaba  
What the hell did you do to my sweatshirt???

Sent  
What do you mean?

From: Yahaba  
It’s stretched out across the chest!

Sent  
It’s not my fault you’re narrow chested.

From: Yahaba  
Wait are you saying you WORE it??? ((((；゜Д゜)))

Sent  
Well... it was there and I was cold, so...

From: Yahaba  
aldvnpotltyh,klfmg

Sent  
What?

From: Yahaba  
gklhgmklmdlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sent  
????

From: Yahaba  
(//x//)゜

Sent  
Stop doing that! You’re going to make me embarrassed too.

From: Yahaba  
Give me one of yours next time!

Sent  
Um... if you really want it... sure.

From: Yahaba  
(｀・ω・´)”

-

From: Yahaba  
Hey, Ennoshita!! (╬ಠิ﹏ಠิ)

Sent  
??? I didn’t do anything this time.

From: Yahaba  
I saw your match today!!!!

Sent  
Oh.

From: Yahaba  
Oh! That’s all you have to say?? (‡▼益▼) Just oh?!?!!?

Sent  
I don’t get what you’re getting worked up about.

From: Yahaba  
It’s about! You getting hit in the face!! With that spike!!!!

Sent  
Oh

Sent  
I’m fine?

From: Yahaba  
You better damn well hope you’re fine! Because we are GOING to face each other in the finals, you can’t lose til then!

From: Yahaba  
And you BETTER be in the best shape of your life when I TROUNCE you!!!!

Sent  
Haha. Got the message loud and clear, Yahaba.

-

From: Yahaba  
How did Tanaka get my number

From: Yahaba  
First Nishinoya, now this guy!

From: Yahaba  
Please tell me he’s not going to blow up my phone too oh my god (ノдヽ)

Sent  
He asked.

From: Yahaba  
He hates me!!!!

Sent  
No? He changed his mind while talking with you at the cafe yesterday.

Sent  
*at you

Sent  
You could have responded occasionally, you know.

From: Yahaba  
Shut up!

From: Yahaba  
Are you sure he’s not planning something... ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

Sent  
He’s not smart enough.

From: Yahaba  
I can see that...

From: Yahaba  
But! Um!!

From: Yahaba  
(/□＼*)・゜

Sent  
Yes?

From: Yahaba  
Next time! Don’t invite them.

Sent  
I wasn’t planning on it. Why?

From: Yahaba  
No reason.............

Sent  
To make it a real date?

From: Yahaba  
∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

From: Yahaba  
Nnnnnnnooooo??

Sent  
You’re still going to bring Watari along, aren’t you.

From: Yahaba  
No!!!!!!! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

-

From: Yahaba  
Hey... are you awake?

Sent  
Yaeh

Sent  
*Yeah

From: Yahaba  
I didn’t wake you up, did I?

Sent  
It’s ok

From: Yahaba  
Sorry!!!

Sent  
No, it’s fine. What’s up?

From: Yahaba  
Well... I have a question?

Sent  
Yeah...?

From: Yahaba  
No, nevermind, it’s nothing

Sent  
Yahaba... you can tell me

From: Yahaba  
Well, I mean. We hated each other at first, right?

From: Yahaba  
I don’t think I hate you anymore

Sent  
A high compliment

From: Yahaba  
Shut up! You know what I mean!

Sent  
I guess I do, since I’m glad you don’t hate me

Sent  
Can I tell you a secret?

From: Yahaba  
Sure?

Sent  
I really like you.

From: Yahaba  
Chikara!!!! ゞ◎Д◎ヾ Holy shit!!!

Sent  
Just my first name?

From: Yahaba  
Yeah... (´,,•ω•,,) Is that ok?

Sent  
As long as I can call you Shigeru.

From: Yahaba  
That’s fine!!

Sent  
I kind of expected you to be more embarrassed about this.

From: Shigeru  
You’re so rude. I’m going to go to sleep now

Sent  
Oh, were you so worried about this it was keeping you up?

From: Shigeru  
NO! ( ͒˃⌂˂ ͒)

Sent  
Goodnight, Shigeru. Sleep well.

From: Shigeru  
( ⇀ ⌂ ↼ ) zzzzzz

-

Sent  
Have you picked a university yet?

From: Shigeru  
Augh! How come every conversation these days is about university? I’m sick of it!

Sent  
Sorry, sorry. I was just curious.

From: Shigeru  
Let’s talk about something else.

Sent  
Like what?

From: Shigeru  
Like... I dunno, your butt. <(￣︶￣)>

Sent  
No.

From: Shigeru  
(っ˘⌣˘ς) Pleeeeeeease

Sent  
Absolutely not.

From: Shigeru  
You’re no fun (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

Sent  
゛(~o~)

From: Shigeru  
!!!!!

From: Shigeru  
And you make fun of me for using emoji!

Sent  
Okay, fine, you win this one.

From: Shigeru  
Victory is sweet (─‿─)b ☆

From: Shigeru  
Ah, the captain’s meeting is soon, I gotta go. I’m supposed to pick a new captain today...

Sent  
Kind of a sad feeling, isn’t it?

From: Shigeru  
It is, especially after I didn’t think I’d make a good captain. I’m going to miss it.

Sent  
Wait, before you go, I have one question.

From: Shigeru  
Ok but hurry up

Sent  
Would you like it if we went to the same university? Played on the same team?

From: Shigeru  
(ʘᗩʘ’) CHIKARA

Sent  
What?

From: Shigeru  
DON’T JUST LAUNCH THAT ON ME WHEN I HAVE OTHER STUFF TO WORRY ABOUT!!!!!

Sent  
Sorry. You can think about it later.

From: Shigeru  
I’m going to!!!! But I’m late g2g

From: Shigeru  
（*＾3＾）/～☆

Sent  
Take care. <3


End file.
